Heart of Power
by darksider82
Summary: Harry (Hari) adopted by Kaiba with Seto and Mokuba watch as how the Dragon Lord and Master Magician faces his challenges with the Heart of Power. Duels will be based on the anime. Ships not decided
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Power  
Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh x-over  
Darksider82  
**Abandoned at an orphanage in Japan, Hari (Harry) is adopted along with the Kaiba brothers. Watch how his magic brings about the power he knows not.

 **Dragon Master Deck**

 **Monsters and Effect**

Blue Eyes White Dragon x3

Curse of Dragon

Wattail Dragon

Blues White Chick x3

Baby Dragon

Red Eyes Black Chick x3

Time Wizard x2

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon

Dark Flare Dragon

Red Eyes Black Dragon x3

Eclipse Wyveren

Summoned Skull x2

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

Armed Dragon lvl 3

Armed Dragon lvl 5

Armed Dragon lvl 7

Armed Dragon lvl 10

 **Magic**

Polymerization x3

Monster Reborn x 3

Burial from Different Dimension x2

Dragon Mirror x2

Inferno Fire Blast

White Lightning Blast

Stop Defence x2

 **Traps**

Call of the Haunted

Time Machine x2

Dragon's Rebirth x2

Mirror Force x2

Trap Hole

Bottomless Trap Hole

Acid Trap Hole

Deep Dark Trap Hole

 **Extra Deck**

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Five Headed Dragon

First of the Dragons

B. Skull Dragon x2

 **Magican Deck**

Dark Magician x2

White Magician x2

Skilled Dark Magician

Skilled White Magician

White Magician Girl

Dark Magician Girl

White Sage x2

Dark Sage x2

Magican of Black Chaos

Magic of White Harmony

Time Wizard x2

 **Spells**

Monster Reborn x3

Call of the Haunted

Black Magic Ritual

White Magic Ritual

Sword and Shield x2

Stop Defence

Mirror Force

Chaotic Harmony

Light and Dark

Magical Tunnel

 **Traps**

Call of the Haunted

Time Machine x2

Mirror Force x2

Trap Hole

Bottomless Trap Hole

Acid Trap Hole

Deep Dark Trap Hole

 **Extra Deck**

Dark Sage x2

White Sage x2

 **Introduction**

Another duelist collapsed to his knees in defeat his prized monster Two-Headed King Rex disentegrating from the effect of Time Wizard leaving him open to the attacks of the two Sages destroying the remains of his Life Points.

"WINNER! KAIBA HARI!" A voice called out to the crowd and the crowd went wild. Hari Kaiba was the middle brother of the Kaiba brothers and the younger of the two dueling in the Kaiba Corps.

"How did you know how to beat me! My Dinosaurs should have stomped you good!"

Hari pulled on his coat and put his deck back in his pocket "You possess a strong deck which is built like a sledgehammer. It is all about anticipating the decks. My little brother could beat you with his deck and he's six if you're interested." With that Hari departed he had qualified for the quarter finals in the next week as had Kaiba. They were both expected to dominate the tournament and show that Gozaburo Kaiba's children were the strongest.

If they didn't they would have been punished between the three Kaiba brothers they controlled 6% of the multi-billion worth Kaiba Corps with Goza holding the other 47% the man only needed two of the brothers to establish control over the entire company and the 47% held between Gozaburo's five investors.

"You did well little brother." A voice said from behind him.

Hari nodded "Thanks Nii-san, we need to succeed if not for us but to protect Moki-chan."

Kaiba nodded "That is very true...Ototuo do you think I can beat you with either of your decks?"

Hari spun around to face the heir of Kaiba Corps "Seto it doesn't matter...You worry too much about Moku and Me, let me deal with the final show down between us. If I have to I'll make myself ill so I cannot physically compete or make rush the match."

Seto smirked "That's too much like you."

The age gap between the older brothers was five years with Kaiba at 15, Hari at 10 and Mokuba the baby at 6. "How's that telekinesis thing you've been practising?" Asked Kaiba curiously.

Hari smirked and held his hand out flat and lifting his right forth finger his deck rose out of his coat pocket and into his hand. Kaiba's eyes widened "I can also levitate, summon, push and pull books and developing my mind reading skills. You're thinking of his reward for making it into the final of rare beef fillet."

Kaiba chuckled "That I am. Let's collect Moku-chan and be off."

The elder brothers collected the younger one from his booked seat with the six security guards two for each brother. It was well known between the two brothers that they didn't need the guards, Kaiba was well versed in judo, akido and taikwondo.

Hari used Taikwondo, Karate and Parkour/Free Running. The two brothers had to endure multiple questions on 'how it would be beneficial', 'what can I get out of it'. In the end Hari bluntly put it 'Healthy body=healthy mind and healthy mind= good buisness and education= profit'.

"SETO! HARI! YOU GUYS WON!" Exclaimed Mokuba, the brothers smirked Seto swung Mokuba into his arms and then the six year old scrambled onto Hari's back.

The three brothers were escorted back via a limo to find Gozaburo waiting for them "Get changed we are eating out."

This was not going to be good Harry and Kaiba thought to themselves and in the back of their minds they thought they heard cries of the Blue Eyes White Dragon but neither of them were going to say to each other that they held multiples of cards of that amount of power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Power  
Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh x-over  
Darksider82  
**Abandoned at an orphanage in Japan, Hari (Harry) is adopted along with the Kaiba brothers. Watch how his magic brings about the power he knows not.

Dinner was a tense affair Hari never actually thought of contemplating murder but bodily harm quite often. The Kaiba's adopted father never took them out for dinner unless the man had found something he could use to try and exploit to his advantage over the boys.

"How did it go at the tournament?"

Hari snorted at the question "Why does it matter? You already know."

Gozaburo glowered at his middle child "The two of you..."

"...Have to live upto the Kaiba name...We did and we have. Rex my opponent I destroyed him when I hit him with my two Magicians and Time Wizard."

Gozaburo knew what Time Wizard was and thought it to be a weak card and its effect not worth while in his opinion but Hari knew just how evil the card be when used with specific cards mainly Skilled Magicians and Magicians along with Dragon Chick's and Baby Dragon of course everyone used Dragon Chick's ability straight off not considering in what Hari and Kaiba thought was a brilliant troll attack.

Lay down four dragon chicks and time wizard activate an opponent field clearing card, pray to get time roulette and you have four dragons on the field. Hari and Kaiba hadn't used it because they hadn't found anyone worthwhile to use it on.

Gozaburo knew he had over stepped his boundaries slightly, his children knew what was expected of them. The three of them resembled aspects of his biological son Noah; Kaiba had Noah's brains; Hari the spark and Mokuba the charm but unfortunately Noah was trapped inside a computer or rather his mind was as his body was destroyed.

"Hari, a letter from Izami and Izanagi Academy and a place called Hogwarts arrived today."

Hari looked up from cutting his brothers steak up and his eyes widened "Really? Never heard of them."

"Something to do with your parents apparently...Your birth ones. Shall I organise something?"

Hari nodded sure he and his adopted father butted heads like rams a couple of times but the elder Kaiba honestly cared somewhat about the boys he was manipulating.

"I'll go to the Izami academy tomorrow for a look around. I'd find it perferable to not have to leave Japan."

"How did you know Hogwart's isn't part of Japan?" Asked Mokuba curiously.

"Think about its name Moku-chan."

The rest of the meal went on without anymore complaints "Hari one question. Does this academy have anything to do with the telekinesis you've been performing?"

Hari stared at Gozaburo in shock getting a snicker out of the man "Did you honestly think you could hide it from me?"

Hari stared _"Just how much did he know? If knew about my telekinesis then he probably knows about my dragon deck...and all of my rare cards."_

"I thought I could conceal it enough from you and hone it in secret."

Gozaburo boomed with laughter "You've been accepted into a magical school to harness your abilities...This presents new opportunities for Kaiba Corps to widen its weapons research."

Hari gulped Gozaburo was of the mind diplomacy was weak and that strength was the only way forward despite history showing repeatedly those who ruled through strength and terror ALWAYS came crashing down, but for now he would do as he was told "As you wish."

When they arrived back at the Kabia estate Gozaburo's eyes narrowed there waiting for them on the front doorstep instead of outside the gates like any other man stood an old man easily old enough to be Gozaburo's great grandfather "Can I help you? Just how did you get past my security?"

The old man turned "Hello Harry...My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have come to take you home." He said making his way towards to the middle Kaiba child.

"Come no closer Mr. Dumbledore...that is now my name. My name is Kaiba Hari or Hari Kaiba. Now what do you want?" Growled Hari the energy that he had been practising with welling up inside of him.

" _He's powerful! This doesn't feel like accidental magic but it looks like it."_ Dumbledore thought, it was best if he came clean "My name is Dumbledore Albus, I apologise for intruding like this. I have been looking for Kaiba Hari for the past ten years. Anyways his birth name of Potter Harry has appeared on my school's register..."

"Hogwarts is your school headmaster? Is it possible to get in contact with the government to find out your schools rankings and what courses you offer?" Questioned Seto out of curiosity, if his younger brother was going to attend a magic school which in his mind didn't properly exist but helped with the uncertainties that surrounded said younger brother whenever interesting events occurred.

Dumbledore was flummoxed at the question "I'm not sure what you mean..."

Gozaburo stared in disbelief "Don't tell me that you've never had someone question just how good your school is? It's one of the five top important questions that a guardian asks about for a child! You mean people just sign up because your school happens to be the most well known school in the world?"

Dumbledore nodded "That's basically it...Kaiba Hari's name has been down on the school list before he was born."

Hari snorted "But it is my choice...is it not if I were to attend your school?"

"Of course." Replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I came over to have a look over the school?"

Dumbledore thad to bite back a tremble despite being one of the best schools in the world 'In his opinion' Hogwarts had advanced very little over the years "No problem at all."

"Is their a way I can contact you so I can visit the school?"

Dumbledore realised his presence was quickly becoming unwelcome and with a turn of his cloak he was gone with a pop.

Hari turned to his brothers "Definitely not going to his school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Power  
Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh x-over  
Darksider82  
**Abandoned at an orphanage in Japan, Hari (Harry) is adopted along with the Kaiba brothers. Watch how his magic brings about the power he knows not.

Hari got out of the Kaiba limo outside of an impressive school. The Izanami and Izanagi Academy for Magical Ability, was possibly the best school for those with magical abilities in all of Asia, it didn't matter what religion, race, ethnicity or even heritage. They were extremely focused on bringing out the utmost maximum of your potential.

The school didn't finish until pupils were nineteen and in those years the pupils were taught muggle and magical education, the prior incase pupils; more often than not, wanted to work in the mundane world as the Kouchou dansei no baii (Headmaster) explained.

Hari was impressed he had recieved both prospectus for the magical and mundane lessons. "Thank you, headmaster, for taking time to talk to me about your institute."

The headmaster grinned "Ever since I found out that Harry Potter was in Japan as a favour to your paternal great-great-grandfather who saved my life in World War II, I had just become deputy headmaster at the time. I promised him that should any of his descendants end up in Japan before attending a school in Europe, I am to offer them an unconditional offer..."

Hari nodded "Then I accept headmaster."

Okinawa Rin smirked, he knew Albus Dumbledore had made a move and had evidently messed up majorly which gave him no end of satisfaction. The letters will be sent out in May.

Haru sat back in the Limo and undid the tie and top button of his shirt "Where to sir?"

"The card shop, I have an order that needs picking up."

"Yes sir."

The Card Shop was where most children hung out playing duel monsters and it was here that Haru bought his first deck and several dozen booster packs and discovered the dragons that would eventually come to form the dragon deck that he used.

"Hey look! It's that Kaiba creep." A thick accented kid called out, Hari didn't even have to look to realise who it was.

"Piss of Wheeley, I don't come down here to be harassed by your dumb ass self." Hari replied not even looking at the taller teen.

Joey fumed "Why you..." Hari turned to face the fuming teen with a smirk on his face, now he could see why his elder brother liked pissing the guy off it was hilarious.

"Down puppy...If you're looking for a fight then we'll do it outside."

Joey began to fume "How about you give me your cards if I manage to take you down."

Hari smirked "I'll thrash you without breaking much of a sweat."

With that he headed to the counter "Moto-san, I'm here for the twenty booster boxes."

Solomon nodded "Again?"

Hari shrugged "It's my brother's birthday...Little one and he wants his own cards to create his own deck as he's currently using one of my dino decks which is more or less a sledge hammer deck..."

"What decks do you use?" A smaller teen asked out of curiosity, Haru noted the same features in the boys face and deduced him as the owner's grandson.

"Yin-Yang Magician, Storm of Dragons and a Different Dimension Monarchy Madness. The last one I only really use when I wish to rub salt into someone's wounds and the other two are my more day to day ones."

At that moment Solomon returned with the boxes and Harry pulled out his wallet depositing the cash on the counter before purchasing another three of his own "Do you enjoy flaunting your money showing you can buy more cards than us because of your father?" Snarled Wheeler steam coming out of his ears as another teen in a tanned coat restrained him.

"Joey...Leave it...Sorry...about...this...generally...more...behaved...name's..."

"Tristan...Nii-san's informed me of you. Says you're the controlled one with Wheeler being the attack dog...I'll be seeing you three or four around...Have a good afternoon ma'am." Hari said to Tea as he left the shop.

"Whose he?" Asked Tea curiously.

"A no good rich brat with more money to buy the decent cards." Snarled Joey.

"One of the Kaiba brothers the middle one, Hari, I think...He walked in with confidence almost as if he had faith in himself and unfortunately Joey here stuck his foot in his mouth...It didn't help that said Kaiba then picked up twenty three booster boxes." Explained Yugi but Tea held her hand up.

"I thought you could only buy boosters here."

"Most people buy boosters because they are cheaper but some people by the boxes the boosters come in. Boosters come in boxes of either 36, 48 or 72. Judging by grandpa's expression be bought twenty 23 72's." Explained Yugi.

Tea still looked confused "But won't that mean he has more chance to pick the rare cards?"

Yugi nodded "It does but the chance of more common cards also increases...My grandpa doesn't mind as over all buisness is buisness and this IS a shop."

"Besides young Kaiba Hari is one of my best customersand I'd appreciate it Joey that you wouldn't pick fights with my customers."

Hari entered his room to find Seto waiting for him "Don't worry, Mokuba's out with three of the guards so we have time to wrap up his gifts. How'd the school showing go?"

"Well the Headmasters owes my birth family a debt so I have an unconditional offer to attend should I take it...I think I will. If he's going to owe me debts they are not going to be ones to my ancestors but to me and my descendents."

Seto grinned "This is why father allows you to get away with so much. Because you have spirit to face him down and look him in the eye. I know you've noticed the manipulations between the three of us, what's the plan?"

Hari groaned "We as in the three of us hold the most important 6% percent of this company on either side we gain the vass majority with only two. But for now you and Mokuba need to be the prodigal children, once you've cemented yourselves into his graces I'll do what needs to be done. Accidents can happen."

Seto gulped "You're talking murder."

"No I'm contemplating a death for the sake of hundreds of thousands or dare I say millions of lives. If father gets his way WE ARE ALL screwed...So this needs to be done...besides we have a five year time table to do this. It is imperative we get him out of the way before you turn twenty."

Seto nodded "Can we do it?"

"Where there is willpower there is a way. Now let's get this stuff wrapped up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Power  
Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh x-over  
Darksider82  
**Abandoned at an orphanage in Japan, Hari (Harry) is adopted along with the Kaiba brothers. Watch how his magic brings about the power he knows not.

(Two Years Later)

It was nearly two years after the Kaiba brothers had brought up the idea of murder. It was that dirty and guilty secret that kept Seto awake at night; whilst Hari slept.

What Seto didn't know was that Hari lost day light hours fretting over the fact that they may have been over heard. He didn't tell Seto that at all; it was best if they left that elephant in the room. It was all for the Greater Good.

Hari at this moment was flat on his back with his arm twisted periously close to the point of disclocation from his body. Yuki Asuna, one of the more down to earth tomboy upper city class girls had just thoroughly kicked his ass in a friendly Karate only spar.

Magical and Mundane students mixed freely both new about the other. The magical's had a balance of muggle and mundane subjects each day and whenever they weren't in a particular lesson because of the magical class they were given a student tutor to teach them that particular lesson.

Hari had been given Asuna and the pair couldn't have hit it off better. Hari was an exceptionally intelligent student and with minimal help from Asuna managed to understand the class work set before him. He was weakest in maths where she was strongest and she needed help in sports and vice versa.

Hari was beginning to wonder if Asuna really did struggle in sports or she just didn't try. "Kaiba Hari please report to the office."

Hari couldn't leave quick enough; he grew pale when he saw the police officers "Officer-sans is something the matter?"

"My name Hirigaya Kazama and this is my partner Nobunage Daichi...Your father..."

"Adopted father officers."

"Apologies...Your adoptive father and younger brother were involved in car accident."

Hari gulped "Are they..."

"Kaiba Mokuba is fine. He suffered a minor concussion and a hairline fracture to his collar bone. Your father however died; foresensics have concluded that your father chucked himself in front of your brother...However we picked up bugs from inside the house of talks of murder of your father."

Hari gulped as they put down cassette player

 _Audio_

" _This is why father allows you to get away with so much. Because you have spirit to face him down and look him in the eye. I know you've noticed the manipulations between the three of us, what's the plan?"_

" _We as in the three of us hold the most important 6% percent of this company on either side we gain the vass majority with only two. But for now you and Mokuba need to be the prodigal children, once you've cemented yourselves into his graces I'll do what needs to be done. Accidents can happen."_

" _You're talking murder."_

" _No I'm contemplating a death for the sake of hundreds of thousands or dare I say millions of lives. If father gets his way WE ARE ALL screwed...So this needs to be done...besides we have a five year time table to do this. It is imperative we get him out of the way before you turn twenty."_

" _Can we do it?"_

" _Where there is willpower there is a way. Now let's get this stuff wrapped up."_

 _End Audio_

"From us speaking to you we have a strong belief that you are one of the speakers; you were known as 'Accident' and the other was 'Murder'. We need names."

"My elder brother. You need to understand officers; our father was a brutal man. He never physically abused us but he manipulated us. You see he and his buisness associates known as the 'Five' between them they control 94% of Kaiba Korps. We, my brothers and myself control the other 6%. They only need two of us. Father was planning to make more weapons of mass destruction to bring Japan back on top using my elder brother's technology designs which were originally for card games...We all understand the results of a nuclear fallout. Besides most of what we were talking about was highly unlikely. I bet the pair of you didn't really get along with a parent and at times have said 'I'm going to kill him'."

The officers couldn't say a thing. It was true they had evidence of kids talking about killing but it didn't have anything to say how they would do it. "Can I go home? I wish to see my brothers."

Hari couldn't help but grin to himself their abusive guardian was dead. Now they needed to deal with the 'Five' but that could wait for a while. Hari's skills in magic were already above some of his peers. In charms or enchanting he was able to produce wandless and non-verbal third year spells, Transfiguration was the same but in Offensive and Defensive Arts was where he excelled.

It almost as if he had a photographic memory for that lesson. However his skills in healing and potions were disastrous. The school believed that foci were crutches and it was because of their foci free approach that made Harry so bad at the lessons, he just simply did not have the control needed to do such fine and delicate branches of magic.

"Hari how are lessons?"

"Well enough. Aside from two lessons where I'm the bottom of the class and the rest I'm in the top ten they're pretty good."

With that Seto dropped all things referring to education and the pair spent the time practising and refining their duel monster skills Seto's 'Monster Beat Down' against 'Power of White and Black'.

(Short I know but hey writes block)


End file.
